Días nada comunes
by Daniel99
Summary: Si bien vivir en una dimensión distinta a la Tierra suena divertido, también garantiza ciertas locuras que pueden ocurrir si está presente cierto rubio y cualquier conocido de este (colección de fics GB de Star vs The Forces of Evil)
1. Fuera de los planes

**Hello everybody!**

 **¿Están disfrutando o sufriendo por los partidos del Mundial? En mi caso, que todo se vaya… al olvido. Perú no comenzó bien, y no es por ser pesimista, pero creo que una victoria en su debut definía el resto de los partidos.**

 **Como sea, alejándose de esto, decidí tomar un nuevo proyecto en cuanto a Star vs The Forces of Evil, en este caso GB. También quisiera explicar algo importante, el primer GB que hice hace más de un mes estará dentro de otra lista de capítulos GB, solo que estos últimos se basarán en capítulos de la serie; y esta, según mi originalidad. Sin embargo, yo los voy a relacionar. Por ejemplo, si el primero que hice fue el de Lava Lake Beach, entonces el de ahora va a seguir después de ese; así sucesivamente.**

 **¿Se entendió?**

 **Pd: La serie no me pertenece, sino a la gran mente (villana) Daron Nefcy.**

* * *

 **Fuera de los planes**

Tenía todo preparado para esta noche: gaseosas, un tazón repleto de nachos, tres películas de diferentes géneros con más de dos horas de duración, el televisor encendido usando energía directa de la magia de cierto amigo.

Marcia Díaz había estado organizando un día como este solo para ella y Comet. A pesar de haberse mudado a Mewni, no tuvo un tiempo que haya compartido de verdad con su amigo, al menos no a solas. No sabía si Comet lo haya pensado así también, pero no le importa, lo único que quería por ahora era pasar lo que quedaba del jueves con él.

—Bien. Todo debe salir perfecto y… —emitió un pequeño grito, pero no era de enojo, sino algo más de confusión— ¡¿Por qué sigo pensando en eso?!

Desde aquella escena para nada de su agrado, en aquella playa del inframundo, su mente estaba más ofuscada de lo que nunca ha estado en su vida.

¿Por qué le incomodó y le molestó tanto que Comet besara a Tamara?

Sea cual sea la razón, hoy la descubriría. No estaba segura si estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero no tenía duda de que, después de ya casi un año de conocerlo, se sentía algo atraída por él.

Miró el reloj de pared, ya eran las nueve de la noche. Al igual que en la Tierra, Comet nunca fue muy puntual. Sin embargo, ahora sus tardanzas tienen justificaciones lógicas, considerando que es un príncipe y ahora está tomando mayor importancia como tal.

Escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Era él.

— ¿Marci? ¿Estás vestida? —preguntó el rubio, asegurándose primero de evitar algún bochornoso incidente.

— ¡Sí! Entra, Comet —le dio un poco de gracia aquella pregunta, ya que aún no vestía su pijama; llevaba su camisa gris tapada por su típica sudadera roja y pantalón marrón.

Como una estrella fugaz, recordó esos días en los que el rubio entraba a su habitación sin permiso. Supone que quizás fueron los hechos durante todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos que cambiaron ciertos aspectos en él.

Al pasar, Comet vio todo lo que organizó la castaña.

 _Siempre detallista._

— ¡¿Listo para jueves de películas?! Jean me recomendó algunas y, típico de él, una es de terror, así que no es de esperarse si en una escena los zombis se alimentan de algún cerebro humano. Como sea, eso da igual —no paraba de hablar casi de manera rápida; estaba nerviosa y le daba coraje, debía para ahora mismo— También están listos los nachos. Entonces, esto será como en la Tierra, entretenimiento asegurado.

— ¡Sí! ¡Los tres!

La chica estaba a punto de afirmar hasta que…

—Espera, ¿los tres? —preguntó sin saber a qué se refería.

—Sobre eso… —comenzó con un poco de vergüenza el rubio— Perdón por no avisarte antes, Marci, pero…

Antes de que terminara, una llama intensa apareció de la nada en la mitad del cuarto, dando a aparecer a cierta demonio.

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Listos para entretenimiento asegurado? —preguntó Tamara con suficiente entusiasmo que hasta podría incendiar toda la habitación si no controlara sus poderes.

Marcia, por un lado, estaba algo confundida y decepcionada. Había programado justamente esta noche solo para ella y Comet. No había planes para una tercera persona.

Miró a su amigo con ganas de preguntarle qué hacía su novia aquí. Sin embargo, se contuvo. No era correcto si hiciera esa pregunta.

—Te iba a avisar —se excusó Comet— Pero no creo que haya problemas. Es más, ¡¿porque no podemos los tres disfrutar de estás pelis?! Ya sabes lo que dicen, mientras más grande el grupo, mejor.

Tal vez esta no era la forma que quería pasar el tiempo con él, pero no podía decirle que no, quedaría mal como amiga frente a los dos.

Afirmó con la cabeza, con molestia en su interior.

Tamara cogió las películas y mostró una expresión de diversión.

—Se ven buenas.

* * *

No había pasado los primeras treinta minutos de la película de zombis y ya consumió de miedo a Marcia, dejándola boquiabierta, los ojos muy abiertos y con deseos de ahorcar a Jean. Comet estaba concentrado en la trama, sintiéndose parte de la película, moviéndose como si esquivara a los monstruos. Mientras que Tamara solo le divertía, literalmente; las escenas de muertes parecían ser sus favoritas, sus risas lo decían todo.

La castaña se estaba lamentando al haber tomado el consejo del peliazul. Por suerte, uno era de alguna comedia romántica; y el otro, de drama. No eran de su total agrado, pero cualquier cosa era de seguro mucho mejor que la de ahora.

* * *

Lo mataría. No dejaría vivo a Jean por más que lo suplique. Una cosa era una sola película de terror, y otra cosa muy distinta eran tres; solo lo habrá cambiado los estuches para aparentar que nos lo eran.

Quizás sea la peor broma que le habrá hecho en toda su vida.

La última película estaba por terminar, o eso creía. Ya habían pasado dos horas, tenía que acabar en algún momento.

Miró a su costado como lo estaban pasando los otros, y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaban durmiendo.

La cabeza de Comet estaba apoyado en el respaldar del mueble; y la de Tamara estaba, en el hombro de su novio y su brazo sujetando el de él, durmiendo con una sonrisa.

 _No me pierdo de nada._

Salió de su habitación y fue directo al baño. Quizás están dormidos, pero no se arriesgaría a que cierto chico mirara accidentalmente algo más allá de lo que sus ojos le permitan.

Se lavó el rostro como unas cinco veces, no para quitarse el sueño. Necesitaba despejar algunas inquietudes de su mente. No había sido la noche que esperaba desde hace días. Ni siquiera podía sacar algo positivo de esto; Comet y Tamara habían estado abrazados casi en todas las películas, cosa que incomodó a Marcia, y no porque haya sido indecente por parte de ellos, sino que se sintió como alguien de más, como si lo que no fuera lo correcto haya sido que ella estuviera ahí.

 _¡Maldición!_

No tenía idea de lo que le pasaba; pero sí sabía algo, se sentía igual de raro como cuando estaba enamorada de Jack, quizás más raro. Y eso le molestaba.

Comet era solo su amigo, no tenía por qué estar celosa de Tamara.

 _¡¿Celosa?!_

Sí, no había duda que estaba en un dilema emocional, otra vez.

Ya era tarde. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso, necesitaba descansar ahora. Giró la manija de la puerta cuando…

— ¡Comet! —exclamó al ver al rubio delante de ella con su mano en el aire queriendo abrir la puerta— Veo que ya despertaste — _¿en serio?_

—Ah, sí. Tamara ya se fue, disfrutó mucho lo de hoy.

 _Me imagino._

— ¡Qué bueno! —fingió un tono y una expresión alegre. Cualquiera pudo disfrutar esta noche menos ella— Creo que me iré a dormir.

— ¡Espera! —Comet sujetó suavemente el brazo de Marcia, deteniéndola antes que entre a su cuarto. La castaña estaba algo nerviosa. _Jamás he estado nerviosa con él. ¿Por qué ahora sí?_ — Escucha, en realidad llamé a Tamara porque no he tenido tiempo suficiente con ella, no desde que intento asumir estas cosas de príncipe con seriedad. Pero sé que no fue correcto invitarla cuando hoy íbamos a ser tú y yo —ahí Marcia no pudo evitar un sonrojo no tan obvio ante esas palabras— Okey, tal vez me expresé mal, pero me disculpo. No debí…

—Comet, Tamara es tu novia, no me molesta que decidas pasar tiempo con ella. Después de todo, esta no será la última ocasión para divertirnos, siempre habrá otras ocasiones.

El rubio mostraba algo de duda ante lo que dijo. Conocía a Marcia, sabía que no debió llamar a Tamara.

—Te prometo que te lo compensaré —dijo el chico dando una sonrisa como disculpa. Marcia pensó que no debió quedarse callada, pero por alguna razón decidió hacerlo.

Asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de su amigo.

* * *

Era su culpa. No debió planear lo que hacían ellos un día en la Tierra, en Mewni. Las cosas son distintas desde hace mucho. No lo pensó de esa manera, pero la realidad es diferente ahora.

Si había algo en su lista de problemas por resolver, era este. No obstante, no podía solucionarlo sola.

 _¿Cómo se llamaba la psicóloga de Tamara?_

* * *

 **No los voy a mentir, recibí ayuda en este cap, así como algunas otras ideas en cuanto a los caps GB que publicaré en un futuro no muy lejano. Agradezco a Yeid Master, un gran amigo, por esto.**

 **Ya saben, si tienen alguna duda en cuanto a mi explicación previa, no duden en preguntar.**

 **¡Hasta una próxima ocasión!**


	2. Ayúdame, doctora

**Hello everyworld. (Díganme si está mal escrito XD)**

 **Me gusta mucho esta historia, ya que el estilo GB tiene mucho potencial para cualquiera que planee escribir un fic así.**

 **Sin nada más que decir…**

* * *

 **Ayúdame, doctora**

Jamás había notado hasta el día de hoy la manía de hacerse pequeñas trenzas, cuando estaba nerviosa. Realmente nerviosa. Y la razón es obvia para ella: hablaría con alguien por primera vez acerca de su situación emocional.

Y a diferencia de otras confusiones emocionales, esta es diferente y le molestaba que lo sea; incluía a su mejor amigo, y no de la manera que ella habría imaginado. No, esto lo involucraba de una manera amorosa. Jamás lo habría imaginado, pero sucedió, y aún está pasando. Hubo días que se ha preguntado cómo empezó todo esto. Todavía busca la respuesta.

Pensar en eso ahora y no hacer nada al respecto no ayudaba. Por eso se tomó la molestia de preguntar a Tamara donde se encontraba el consultorio de su psicóloga, sacó una cita, tuvo que convencer a su amiga que no comentara a Comet al respecto, de paso ocultarle la verdad a ella también. Sabiendo que si se enterara… ¡Dios! ¡Quién sabe cómo reaccionaría! Por el bien de todos que estén alrededor de la demonio, no debe saber nada, ni siquiera debe tener alguna sospecha.

Se encontraba sentada en un mueble de cuero, en la sala de espera. No había otra alma más que ella, no había tampoco una secretaria en el caso de alguna duda. Al estar sola, los nervios venían más, y más… y más.

Intentaba encontraba algo en la enorme sala que pueda relajarla. Cuadros con castillos, paredes amarillas, un reloj circular con los números de gran tamaño. Ninguno aminoraba esa inquietud. El castillo recordaba el lugar donde vive ahora, junto con Comet. El color amarillo de las paredes le recordaba el cabello de su amigo, el mismo tono, ese lindo y suave…

 _¡No pienses en eso ahora! ¡Marcia!_

Sacudió su cabeza en busca de algún otro objeto en que distraerse. Las persianas dejaban entrar una luz sumamente brillante. Le recordaba lo tanto que brillaba el cabello de cierto rubio al salir de la piscina.

La chica gruñó tras pensar en eso. Su ropa era lo único que no le haría pensar en él. Un bivirí plomo, un short negro, eran adecuados para adecuados para el buen clima del día del hoy, al menos en esta dimensión lo era.

Estaba funcionando. No logró pensar en él por un minuto. Y habría llegado a más, si no fuera por el reloj, que le recordó que estaba a segundos de entrar al consultorio. Donde hablaría con una desconocida, profundizará más este tema, podría descubrir otras cosas que quizás no le gustaría saber, desarrollaría más sus sentimientos hacia Comet, y hay una gran posibilidad de que termine enamorándose de él. Enamorarse por segunda vez en su vida. Enamorarse de una persona que se encuentra en una relación con quién antes era su novia, una demonio con problemas de ira.

Un cortocircuito. Eso es lo que pasó en su cerebro. Todo eso puede pasar en unos segundos; no se quedaría esperando a que ocurriera. Se levantó rápidamente dispuesta a irse.

De pronto escuchó del parlante una voz femenina.

— ¿Marcia Díaz? —la castaña no tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a la salida.

Le pareció raro que la llamaran; no vio a alguien salir del consultorio. Tal vez había una puerta trasera dentro.

Lo pensó por un momento, si entrar o no. Lo único que podía decidir ahora es por qué puerta pasar. Una la conducía alejarse de los problemas, pero eso no significaba que los resolvería; y la otra a una posible solución a ellas. Tiene que jugar con las probabilidades mayores, y las más beneficiosas.

Suspiró. ¿Necesitaba ayuda? Pues sacó una cita, y ahora está acá. No tiene sentido que se arrepienta justo en este momento. ¿Echaría al tacho sus 650 dólares la hora? No sería una inversión siquiera, más bien un derroche. Tomó aire y entró.

La sala era casi igual de grande que la de espera. Las paredes eran de color blanco. Había un escritorio con un notable color marrón, supuso que fue repintado. Varias repisas con libros de autoayuda y temas biológicos. La doctora se encontraba sentada en un sillón negro, y cerca estaba un mueble de tres plazas, donde creía que se recostará. Los títulos enmarcados en la pared la calmaban un poco, debe ser una profesional después de todo.

Si mal no lo recordaba, su nombre era Brid.

—Buenos días, señorita Díaz —le agradó la cordialidad con la que habló. Su apariencia no ha cambiado mucho, y su cola de caballo aún lo conserva. Aunque por más que otros no lo hubiesen notado, ella sí se percató de sus nuevos lentes.

Marcia la saludó con la misma amabilidad. La doctora le indicó que se recostara en el mueble.

— ¿Es la primera vez que asistes a psicología? —preguntó Brid sosteniendo en su mano una libreta; y en la otra, un lapicero.

Marcia se acomodó en el mueble, fijando su vista en la hélice de techo girando.

—No. Ya en la Tierra he asistido en algunas ocasiones, pero fue hace mucho —tiene razón, fue hace años. No lo olvidaría, ya que desde ahí comenzaría su admiración a esas personas.

La doctora asintió con un "de acuerdo" y lo anotaba en su libreta.

Marcia tenía sus manos juntas por la cintura. Lo intentaba, pero disimular no le era fácil; era casi un reto para ella. Tampoco podía dejar de mirar por todos lados de la habitación; todo parecía estar en orden. Le gustaba eso, siempre fue muy detallista con todas sus cosas; un claro ejemplo fue el plan de evadir a Tamara y a Comet. No es totalmente, pero lo hacía por ellos en cierta parte. Quiere verlos felices y, sobre todo, quiere buscar su propia felicidad.

— ¿Esos son stickers de perritos? —preguntó Marcia, viendo que hay unos cuantos pegados en una de las caras de la libreta. Le dio mucha curiosidad y gracia a la vez.

— ¡Oh! —se rio un poco la doctora antes de seguir hablando— Sí. Lo son.

—Me recuerdan mucho a los cachorros que tengo en mi habitación —continuó hablando.

— ¿Tus padres te los regalaron?

A Marcia casi le da un ataque de risa tras aquella pregunta.

—No. En realidad, Comet fue quien los trajo, sin previo aviso. Y no son unos cachorros comunes. No… Estos disparan láseres de sus ojos.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó asombrada Brid. A Marcia ya no le impresionaba; hay cosas más misteriosas en otras dimensiones.

—Fue un lindo detalle. No lo pensé así al principio, pero…

Brid se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión de Marcia al mencionar a Comet.

— ¿Dijiste que Comet te dio esos cachorros?

—Sí, fue en el día en que nos conocimos. Cuando regresé de clases a mi casa, él simplemente estaba ahí, junto con mis padres. Creí que haberlo dejado en la escuela le dejó en claro que no quería saber nada de él, pero no capta algunas indirectas —su expresión era de lamento. Lo había juzgado antes de conocerlo bien. Ya se había disculpado, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no se disculparía con ella misma tras lo que había hecho ese día.

— ¿Y qué pasó después de ese día?

—Bueno, él se quedó a vivir en mi casa por un buen tiempo. Y las cosas locas que estaban por venir, nunca en mi vida los esperaba.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —inquirió a saber Brid.

 _¿Por dónde comenzaría?_

* * *

A Brid se le cayeron los lentes unas cinco veces tras escuchar la historia más resumida que pudo Marcia. ¿El baile de la Luna Roja? ¿Un castillo completo destruido? ¿Secuestrada por Tamara? ¿Salchichas muy peculiares? ¿El cubo de la verdad? ¿El libro de hechizos robado? ¿16 años en una dimensión donde en la Tierra solo pasaron ocho minutos? ¿Cristalizada por una miembro de la Alta Comisión de Magia? ¿El día de la canción? ¿Comet yéndose de la Tierra? ¿Derrotar a Tiffany? ¿Marcia viviendo ahora en el castillo de Mewni?

La doctora parecía realmente impresionada por todo, y aún faltaba más.

—No hay alguna aventura que no haya estado Comet, ¿no? —preguntó Brid.

—Él siempre ha estado ahí, doctora. Incluso cuando volví a la Tierra, había un gran hueco en mi vida. Comet ocupaba ese lugar. No podía dejarlo ir. No estaba dispuesta a estar sin él.

— ¿Pero te fuiste dejando parte de tu vida en la Tierra?

—Sabía que sería difícil. Pero eso no importaba, y tampoco le molestaba a mis a mis padres o a mis amigos. Pero Jack no lo tomó muy bien.

—Mencionaste que decidió terminar contigo.

—Y lo hizo. No lo culpo en realidad. Pero sé que hizo lo que creía correcto, aunque no sé expresó muy bien. Eso es lo que único malo que hizo hasta ese día; pero ahora es muy diferente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mi amigo Jean me lo dijo. Al parecer, ya no soportaba sus típicas bromas. Siempre lo había hecho.

—No deberías culparte de eso. Como es ahora, es lo que decidió él.

Marcia ya había escuchado eso antes; no obstante, dudaba si fuera cierto o no.

— ¿Te gustaría seguir con la historia?

Marcia asintió. Precisamente se quedó por donde Marcia le gustaría omitir.

 _¡No! Creo que es hora de que alguien más lo sepa._

—Fue ese día en la playa en el inframundo. Comet y Tamara me invitaron ese día para un evento que solo ocurre una vez al año.

—La elevación de las almas. Sí, lo escuché. ¿Y alguien más fue con ustedes?

—Un amigo de Comet, Kel —Marcia dio una pequeña pausa y pasó por su mente todo lo sucedido, y lo que trajo como consecuencia— ¡Ja! Si no fuera por él, tal vez no hubiese pensado que… —comenzó a dudar otra vez; ahora solo pensaba en escoger las palabras adecuadas— Que quizás… esté enamorada… de Comet.

Y ya está. No vio lo difícil al momento de decirlo; tal vez era elegir a la persona a quien decir por lo que estaba pasando.

Brid solo la observaba. Marcia no estaba segura de lo que estaría pensando.

— ¿Usted cree que es extraño?

—No —contestó de inmediato— La mayoría de las relaciones comienzan de una gran amistad. Comet se enamoró de ti mientras lo veías como tu mejor amigo. Una pareja se conoce mejor si fueron amigos por un largo tiempo. Uno desarrolla sentimientos por quien jamás creyó que sentiría. No sé si piensas lo mismo que yo, pero no creo en el amor a primera vista.

Marcia lo analizaba muy bien. Creyó estar enamorada de Jack desde la infancia. ¿Si lo que sintió en verdad fue una obsesión?

Años de obsesión. En el caso de que sea cierto, se vería como una tonta.

¿Y cómo estaba segura que lo que sentía ahora no es lo mismo?

—Creo que debería olvidarme de eso y…

—No deberías —escuchó Marcia— Si lo haces o lo intentas, entonces cuando a veas a Comet y a Tamara juntos, te sentirás mal... Primero debes aclarar tu mente, pensar si estás enamorada de él o no. No puedes olvidarte de él. Ya marcó tu vida, y te será doloroso si intentas alejar ese problema —un suspiro largo vino de Marcia— ¿Has pensado una vez en… ampliar tus amistades?

La castaña arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Se refiere a que debería conocer a más personas?

—No es necesario. Si crees que es difícil, podrías conocer más a quienes no tuviste oportunidad de relacionarte demasiado —suena lógico, pensó ella— ¿Hay algunos?

Marcia pensó primero en Jean por dos palabras: ni loca. Ponyhead era la peor opción, y era el segundo en quien pensó. A H-poo ya lo conocía demasiado, pero no hubo más tiempo entre ellos después de que se fuera a su hogar en ese entonces; era una buena opción. Pensar que recorrió desiertos, montañas y bosques para conseguir unas tijeras… ¿Bosques? ¡Bosques! Sí. Pensar en bosques le recordó a un amigo de pocas palabras: Kel.

—Los hay.

Creo que entendía a donde se dirigía si se relacionaba con otras personas. No reemplazaría lo que siente por Comet en alguien más, pero sí debería distraerse con alguien distinto.

Vio el reloj y sabía que la hora estaba por concluir. No todo salió como quería, pero fue un avance.

* * *

 **Una hora después, en el consultorio.**

—Creo que se me ocurrió algo, doctora —contestó un chico.

—Dime qué es —dijo Brid sonriendo al ver que el chico entendió a qué quería llegar.

—Mis amigos. No tuve amistades verdaderas, y todo es gracias a mí. Pero si me acerco más ellos, eso sería un cambio en mi vida, ¿no lo es?

—Me alegro que pienses así. Y dime, ¿piensas en algunos amigos en particular? ¿Kel?

* * *

 **Y esto fue el segundo capítulo de "Días nada comunes" y la cuarta historia GB.**

 **Había tenido esta idea desde hace casi un mes. Me gusta el avance emocional de unos personajes, solo que no me enfocaré tanto en eso.**

 **Nos vemos en mi siguiente publicación.**


	3. ¿Y tú eres…?

**¡¿Qué tal, amigos?! Ha pasado cierto tiempo desde que he publicado un fic. Y ahora tendré un tiempo para ponerme al día con muchos caps.**

 **Por ahora, voy a seguir con esta lista con un capítulo que tiene a Jean (Janna GB) como personaje principal. Bien voy a hacer énfasis al decir que la actitud de los dos son similares, pero iguales no. Aunque no se exploró mucho la personalidad de Janna, intentaré un buen análisis para sacar la de Jean.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir…**

 **Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenece. La imagen tampoco me pertenece.**

* * *

 **¿Y tú eres…?**

Manijas. ¿Desde cuándo las odia? ¿Las odiaba? ¿En serio? Quizás desde que la sala de estar fuera tan silenciosa como un cementerio.

 _No. Al menos los cementerios tienen búhos; ellos ululan. Aquí parece una iglesia después del sermón, sin gente._

Entonces puede decir que quizás odia a las manijas desde que el sonido que producen, ocupan toda la sala.

¿O siempre lo hacían y nunca se dio cuenta de ello? La verdad era que normalmente solo se encontraba ahí para alguna película o un videojuego. Más allá de eso, no había algo más que hacer en su casa, si consideraba la tarea algo como entretenido.

Dio un vistazo a su celular si había alguna novedad. Tan solo tenía unos mensajes de su padre y de las amigas de Marcia.

 _¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? ¡Maldición! ¿Y si llamo a…? ¡No! Dirá que soy el peor. Veamos. Fer… Fer… ¡Fernanda! Y… Ol… Ol… ¿Olga? ¡Olga!_

Le estaban invitando a una partida de "Calabozos y Dragones". No tenía las ganas suficientes de salir de su casa hoy.

 _No son tan raras. Pero muchos no juegan eso ahora._

Siguió revisando su dispositivo, y ningún mensaje de Jack. Le había mandado uno ayer, y aparece como leído

 _Creo que aún está resentido._

Dejó su celular a un lado, y dio un largo suspiro. Estaba aburrido. No es que tenía algún pasatiempo en sí; hacía la primera cosa que se le venía en mente, y luego rezaba que no saliera perjudicado. No lo definía como bromas ni mucho menos actos de vandalismo. Y siendo sincero, no encontraba alguna definición a las tantas cosas que realiza, aunque muchos aseguran que no respeta la privacidad de otras personas. Él no lo consideraba así; tan solo creía que los demás no comprendían sus manías por más extrañas que pensaban, y lo normal que él los veía.

De lo que sí estaba, cien por ciento, seguro, era que se ganó muchos enemigos mediante sus acciones: chicos furiosos que no toleraban a que él se acercara a sus respectivas novias, y ellas mismas, que incluso formaron un grupo llamado _"_ Chicas en plan de venganza _"._

 _¿Soy el único que piensa que el nombre es estúpido?_

Sin embargo, no niega que entra las supuestas víctimas, solo hubo una que no se integró al grupo de chicas irritadas, Marcia Díaz.

¿En realidad esa chica lo toleraba? Si era cierto, no comprendía su nivel de paciencia. Tal vez se debía a sus sesiones de karate; tampoco entendía porque ella le interesaba mucho esas clases, pero pensaba que está involucrado con algo más de un entrenamiento físico. No obstante, no es como si le interesara lo suficiente para que un gato muera por su curiosidad.

Ya había sido regañado muchas veces por ella, pero jamás lo insultó o mencionó alguna palabra inadecuada. Aun así, pudo haber recibido alguna patada en su barbilla.

 _¿Me habrá considerado siquiera su amigo?_

—Nunca te he visto pensar demasiado, Jean.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz desconocida en la sala. Se levantó apresurado del mueble donde se encontraba echado, no había ninguna persona a simple vista. Sabía que estaba solo; su madre había salido al supermercado; y su padre, al trabajo.

La voz no provenía de otro lugar de la casa, solo de donde estaba él.

" _¿Nunca te he visto pensar demasiado?" Yo no me preocupo por lo que pienso._

—Lo estás haciendo justo ahora.

Esta vez, vio de quien provenía esas palabras.

Solo era un niño, con una ropa similar a la que él llevaba puesta ahora: pantalón de un color verde musgo, una camiseta azul con el estampado de una cabra, zapatillas marrones, y su típico tuque gris. Solo con la diferencia que el color de la camiseta del desconocido era blanca con rayas azules; y su tuque, azabache.

Y mientras más lo observaba, se dio cuenta que había algo más que la ropa que los identificaba. Jean lo superaba en tamaño por casi treinta centímetros, pero el color del cabello, el de sus ojos y el de la piel eran iguales a lo de él.

No sabía que decir. Le parecía raro encontrar a alguien, por sorpresa, en su casa. No esperaba visitas, por lo que sabía, y si fue así, sus padres debieron haberle avisado.

Si eso es extraño para él, no sabe cómo definir a lo que el niño dijo hace unos instantes.

— ¿Qué di…? ¿Cómo sa…? —no aclaraba muy bien sus ideas, así que decidió por una pregunta sencilla— ¿Quién eres?

El niño emitió sonrió de lado, como si hubiese esperado que el chico supiera quien es.

—Soy tu conciencia, Jean.

El peliazul mostró cierta duda ante esa respuesta. ¿Su conciencia? Desde cuando las bromas iban dirigidas a él; porque eso es lo primero que pensó, que se trataba de la broma de un simple principiante.

 _Novato_

—Buena esa, niño. Pudiste decir que eres mi yo del pasado, pero igual no te creería; no te pareces en nada a mí cuando era pequeño.

— ¿Qué edad crees que tengo? —inquirió el niño con los brazos cruzados.

—No lo sé. Diez tal vez —respondió Jean, tratando de calcular el valor exacto. Era muy malo para adivinar edades.

—En realidad, yo tampoco lo sé.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes porque yo no…? —el peliazul se molestó por aquella respuesta. Sabía que el niño estaba jugando con él, así que no le dará el gusto— De acuerdo, fue casi un buen inicio diciendo que eres…

— ¿Tu conciencia? Lo soy, Jean. Mira, sé que tienes muchas preguntas…

— ¡No! No las tengo.

—De hecho, sí. Lo sé porque soy tu con…

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! Me dirás que eres mi conciencia, ¿no? —replicó con tono de burla— Escucha, no sé porque lo haces ni porque estás aquí.

— ¿En serio? Siendo parte de ti, los dos sabemos lo mismo, tal vez yo más que tú. Aun así, tenía la esperanza de que lo supieras.

— ¿Saber qué? —esta conversación no le llevaba a algún lugar, pensó. No podía pensar mal del niño, pero este ya les está dando motivos para que lo haga.

—Que me invocaste. Si no, no estaría aquí.

A Jean no le agradó el tono seco de esa respuesta. Algo irónico, considerando que suele hablar así con muchos.

—Tómalo como quieras —dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles— Ya te dije lo que soy. Depende solo de ti si me crees o no.

Jean analizaba muy bien todo lo dicho por parte de ese niño y la forma como lo dijo. No cambió su tono desde que lo sorprendió en la sala de estar, ni tampoco parecía divertirse de esto. ¿Sí lo que decía era cierto? ¿Cómo confirmarlo?

Puede que esté aceptando esto rápido, pero ya ahora no muchas cosas son extrañas para él; cabe la posibilidad de que sea cierto.

En medio de sus pensamientos, escucha la manija de la puerta girando. Su madre había llegado con unas bolsas llenas de víveres.

Se trataba de una mujer que superaba los cuarenta años, sin aparentarlo demasiado; su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Jean siempre se preguntó si nunca en su vida se lo cortó, trayendo algunos recuerdos cuando era pequeño y a veces jugaba con su cabello. Ahora le alcanzaba de estatura, y no había necesidad de levantar sus brazos para alcanzar la nuca de su madre.

— ¡Hola! —saludó la señora al chico sentado— Tú debes ser amigo de Jean.

—Buenas tardes señora —el saludo fue con un tono cortés, distinto al que usó con Jean todo el rato— Bueno, soy el hermano de uno de sus amigos.

Jean miró con un rostro de querer preguntarle "¿qué diablos crees que haces?".

¿Por qué mentir a su madre cuando no había de extraño la supuesta verdad?

 _Ahhhh… No. Creo que ella no nos creería._

—Sí. De hecho, él ya se iba. ¿No es así? —repuso de inmediato Jean tratando de que conociera a alguien más que no sea él. El niño entendió a qué iba y le siguió la corriente.

* * *

—En lo personal, habría dicho otra cosa. Igual no te reclamo, fue una buena excusa —comentó el niño. Entendió la indirecta que le dio Jean en su casa. Salieron al parque que estaba a solo pocas cuadras. A mitad del camino, le pidió a Jean que le comprara un taco, excediéndose con la salsa kétchup.

El filipino no desaprovechó la oportunidad para comprarse uno también, aunque hubiese preferido en gastar solo en uno.

—Me preguntarás porqué tu madre pudo verme —giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba. Si fuera su conciencia, él leería todo lo que está pensando. Y eso… lo molestaba— La respuesta es obvia.

—No lo es, porque de ser así yo lo sabría.

—Está bien. Te lo explicaré —indicó a que sentaran en una de las tantas bancas— Soy parte de ti, ya te lo dije, mas hay cosas que todavía están encrucijadas. Crees que por ser tu conciencia, solo seré visible para ti.

—Eso sí debería tener sentido —replicó Jean con énfasis.

— ¿Por qué? Hasta hace casi un año, nadie se imaginó que un chico extrovertido, con marcas de rayos en sus mejillas, vendría de una dimensión completamente desconocida para todos ustedes. Dime, ¿hasta ese entonces tú crees en la magia?

— Solo el de David Copperfield ¿Y qué tiene que ver Comet en esto?

—Piénsalo por unos segundos. Conciencia. Magia… —el niño se detuvo intencionalmente para que Jean sacara la conclusión por su cuenta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué intentas decirme?

—De acuerdo —suspiró cansado, y preguntándose si realmente salió de la mente de ese chico— En cierta parte, tienes razón; yo debería ser solo visible para ti. Sin embargo, con tantos hechizos con los que estuviste cerca, debe haber algo que te haya afectado en todo tu organismo —Jean abrió los ojos, sorprendido por lo que dijo— ¡Tranquilo! ¡No te saldrá un tercer ojo o un dedo extra! — ¡Vaya que su persona era un enigma en cuanto a qué sorprenderse y a qué no! —El punto es que al pensar en todas esas cosas, tu conciencia hizo algo para ayudarte.

— ¡Pero tú eres mi conciencia!

—Por eso, me fui obligado a tomar una forma física. Si no lo hubieras pensado ni en un solo segundo, no estaría aquí.

—Puede que no suene tan descabellado todo eso. Y si me lo preguntas, no tengo algún problema tan ridículo como…

— ¡Todos pasan por eso, Jean! No puedes fingir todo el tiempo que no hay algo alterando o molestando ese medio cerebro.

Jean solo posó sus brazos en las rodillas. Nunca tuvo conversación alguna que involucrara su situación personal, ni antes ni ahora. Tampoco es que haya pensado en tenerla algún día, pero la realidad es distinta a la que cree. Quizá no es tan listo ni para que él mismo la entienda, aunque todo tiene un principio.

—Si eres parte de mí, ¿qué debería hacer?

El niño solo sostuvo una sonrisa y lo miró de lado.

— ¿Por qué no coges tu celular y llamas a alguien? Tal vez un juego de mesa te ayude

¿Es lo que pensaba ciertamente? Debería confiar en él después de todo. Si lo razonaba, él mismo tuvo esa opción como primero en la fila.

Tras hacer algo de memoria, marcó el número de una de las chicas, y esperaba a que contestaran.

— ¿Aló?... Fernanda... ¿Olga?... ¿Qué tal?... Oye, me preguntaba… ¿a qué hora jugamos Calabozos y Dragones?

* * *

 **¿Y qué les pareció?**

 **Se acepta cualquier tipo de crítica: constructiva, de advertencia, destructiva (¿?) XD**

 **Decidí crear un OC como este, y me gustaría que me respondan a qué otra serie les recordó, ya que saqué la idea de ahí. XD**

 **Esperen más actualizaciones en cuanto a lo queda del mes. Dos fics más a lo que falta para terminar Julio.**

 **Bye-bye**


	4. Una sesión peculiar: parte I

**¡Hola, hola y diez veces más hola! Vaya que se extraña estar acá publicar (un complejo mío en no hacer las cosas de inmediato o de hacerlas al último minuto).**

 **Bueno, continuo con esta compilación de capítulos GB, y también menciono que he dejado la otra lista en el segundo cap (es más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo).**

 **Sin más que decir…**

* * *

 **Una sesión peculiar: parte I**

Inefable, cualquier cosa o hecho que no puede ser explicado o expresado con palabras, ese es el término que usaría para el lugar que se encuentra ahora. No encontraba algo tan simple para orientarse a donde ir o ni siquiera para saber dónde está.

Si bien el lugar le parecía extraño, ese no era el único detalle, no recuerda cómo llegó o cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Sin embargo, no lo pensaba demasiado, solo se sorprendía por lo blanco que era todo, el suelo, el techo, si es que lo hay; era un vacío que no transmitía mensaje alguno, ni miedo ni alivio.

Tardó unos minutos para darse cuenta que se encontraba parada y que vestía su ropa para dormir: una chompa y pantalón buzo, ambos del mismo color gris.

 _¿Acaso hay alguna explicación para esto?_

—De hecho sí lo hay —una voz regularmente aguda y demasiado cercano a ella la tomó completamente desprevenida. Giraba la cabeza sin tanta brusquedad con tal de localizar a su emisor. Si bien hasta el momento nada de eso la asustaba, justo cuando creía haber visto todos los ángulos, una niña apareció sentada delante de ella— Pero eso depende de qué duda quieres que te aclare.

—No-no-no hay… —Marcia estaba muy confusa con la aparición de la pequeña, que le estimaba una edad de siete años más o menos. Si las cosas fuesen más raras, reconocía su manera de vestir: una chompa roja, una falda marrón que tapaba sus piernas, zapatos marrones y una diadema roja.

—No tienes de qué asustarte, Marcia. Si algo te reconforta, no estás muerta. Y no digas que no lo pensaste —la castaña no continuó porque sabía que balbucearía por lo que dijo. Sin importarle que se viera obvio, inhaló y exhaló pausadamente. ¿Muerta? Tal vez la creería por el gran espacio blanco, pero sin duda no es algo que quiera que haya pasado.

—Puede que sí, pero eso no responde mi duda —intentó verse lo menos nerviosa posible.

— ¿Cuáles de ellas?

— ¡Todas! —exclamó Marcia; la idea de estar muerta sí la atormentaba— Para empezar, de-debe haber alguna razón por la que estoy aquí… —se calló repentinamente al estudiar detalladamente la apariencia de la repentina visitante. Al verla en el primer segundo, no lo había pensado así, pero por su ropa quizá debió— ¿Eres…?

—Nada aquí puede darte miedo, Marcia —dijo la pequeña antes de dar una sonrisa apaciguadora— Discúlpame si no empecé por decir… que soy tú, Marcia, ocho años más joven.

La recién mencionada tan solo quería pronunciar al menos una palabra, mas solo lo que salía de su boca era una sílaba.

Al ver que si dejaba a la mayor con esto, no acabarán en alguna parte.

— ¡Tranquila! Déjame explicarte. Primero, siéntate, por favor —indicó la niña a lo que Marcia obedeció— Verás, si me puedes ver de esta forma es porque así lo quisiste; yo no tengo un cuerpo definido, es más, no debería tener un cuerpo a lo que represento.

—Debes detenerte justo ahí —interrumpió Marcia agitando un poco sus manos— ¿Y qué representas, si puedo saber?

La pequeña castaña se quedó callada por unos instantes. Tan solo en esos segundos, Marcia se preguntó si aquella "yo" miniatura se debatía en darle una respuesta.

Le dio algo de gracia ver su versión más pequeña, ahora sin necesidad de un espejo. Cabello largo, Marcia del presente; cabello corto, Marcia de hace ocho años. También había olvidado cuan aguda era su voz, aunque no es que en la actualidad haya dejado de serlo por mucho.

—Soy tu consciencia, Marci —esperaba algún tipo de reacción, sea cual fuera indicaba que le importaba el tema.

* * *

La reacción era lo que le importaba; tal vez el tiempo no, por más que haya transcurrido unos minutos desde que dijo quién era. Marcia estaba susurrando cabizbaja; su conciencia sabía que estaba analizando todo y que llegaría a una conclusión coherente.

—Te creo —dijo al fin Marcia levantando los hombros. A la niña casi le sale una risa— Y debo suponer que este lugar espacioso… debe ser algún sueño, ¿no?

—En palabras simples, sí —contestó de inmediato— Debo decir que supiste elegir el entorno para la sesión.

— ¿Sesión?

— ¡Oh, sí! ¿Lo recuerdas? Brid te dio un par de consejos y ahora comenzaremos con el primero que dijo —por lo dicho, Marcia recordó a qué se refería.

— ¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No es el momento! ¡Tal vez en otra ocasión! —se levantó con movimientos torpes— Agradezco tu intención y todo…

— ¡No! ¡Si hay algo que debes reparar es esto! No voy dejar que te… —no acabó de hablar cuando vio a Marcia correr hacia algún lado que la mantenía lejos de ella— vayas. Bueno, no tardará en aparecer. Tres… dos… uno —más rápido que un parpadeo, Marcia, sorprendida, apareció sentada en frente de ella— Debí advertirte que yo controlo este lugar, así que tienes la libertad de retirarte siempre y cuando aprendas algo más aquí, o cuando alguien te despierte.

— ¡No puedes hacer esto! Me estás obligando a que me quede, eso no es justo.

—Puedes agradecer que decidí ayudarte de esta manera; otras consciencias no saben lo que hacen, y otras prefieren hacer acto de presencia cuando sus personas no admiten tener un problema.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en la Tierra…**_

—Ya duerme, Jean. ¿No crees que ya es tarde para leer? —preguntó su consciencia recostado en la frazada en el piso.

—No —exclamó girando de página en su libro— No hay un mal momento para el conocimiento.

—Eso depende del tiempo y de lo que estés leyendo. Y no creo que un libro de ocultismo te sea de utilidad en tu vida—enfatizó en lo último.

—Ayudé a Comet con una de las cosas que están acá —dijo Jean señalando el libro— Y de seguro le ha servido, aunque nunca le pregunté.

—Pregúntale y averígualo… pero no hoy —se acomodó en la frazada donde la lámpara de mesa no le incomodara.

—Oye, no quiero ser molesto, pero muchos dicen que lo soy así que lo seré ahora. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte acá? Es decir, considero el hecho que hoy recién apareciste y te mudaste acá… —pudo haber dicho su incomodidad si no fuera por el ronquido de su ahora compañero de cuarto— ¡No es cierto! Nadie en el mundo puede dormir tan rápido. ¿Al menos me explicas como has convencido a mi mamá de quedarte?

* * *

 _ **De vuelta con Marcia… y su consciencia…**_

—Casi muchos no admiten tener una encrucijada emocional o creen tenerlo bajo control —explicó la consciencia de Marcia— Y la verdad es que nadie puede hacer estas cosas solo o arreglarlo rápidamente. Lo cierto, Marcia, es que todos necesitan a alguien más; sabes muy bien eso.

Marcia solo se quedó mirando el vacío sobre el que estaba sentada.

Las palabras fueron sencillas, no hay que ser un genio para entender el mensaje. Ya lo había entendido sin necesidad de que lo digan. ¿Y ahora cual es el problema? Sabía cuál es la solución en sí, ¿pero se atrevería a seguirlo?

Ahora el proceso es más difícil que al haber encontrado uno, pero comparten una solicitud: sola no puede. Supone que a quién tiene enfrente, o a qué esté representando, sabe lo conveniente para estabilidad emocional.

 _¡Dios! ¿Por qué lo estoy pensando tanto?_

— ¡De acuerdo! —se animó a decir— ¿Y cómo comenzamos, niña?

* * *

 **Me surgió esta idea de la consciencia con Marcia también, aunque en el caso de Jean será un poco diferente, ya lo averiguarán.**

 **Prometo, prometo, prometo y no cumplo a tiempo. Temas privado relacionados a la universidad, espero lo comprendan.**

 **Nos vemos para una siguiente ocasión. XD**


	5. Una sesión peculiar: parte II

**Hey people. Buen dí… quiero decir: buen comienzo de un nuevo día. XD**

 **Siento que han pasado siglos desde mi última actualización en FF y merezco todas las piedras (nota: no lo tomen literalmente). Bueno, ahora que mis clases no empezarán hasta quincena de Marzo, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para publicar el mayor número de capítulos, comenzando con este fanfic.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Una sesión peculiar: parte II**

— ¡Marcia, por favor! No abras los ojos —insistió una pequeña niña castaña sentada de rodillas— ¿No quieres que te ayude?

— ¡Quiero que me ayuden! Pero no sé de qué servirá lo que me estás pidiendo —reclamó Marcia cerrando solo un ojo, algo que su consciencia no dejó pasar, dándole un pequeño susto en intentar picarle el ojo con su dedo.

Marcia cerró bruscamente el ojo que restaba, molesta por lo que hizo la niña.

 _Consciencia…_

Aunque esa niña sea lo que dice ser, a Marcia no le gustaría llamarla así. Mientras tenga una forma humana, debería llamarla como a una humana.

—Antes de que me muestres lo… que tengas qué mostrarme, ¿debe haber otro nombre por el que te pueda llamar? Me sentiría más cómoda.

—Claro —la niña creía que eso era innecesario. Pero si eso significaba al fin empezar la sesión, entonces no había problema. Mirando hacia arriba con un dedo en su mentón, pensaba en algún nombre— Solo llámame "Marci". Algunas personas te llaman así. Además, es un nombre fácil de recordar.

—…Y de pensar —las dos chicas rieron ante lo que dijo la castaña mayor— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Hagamos esto! —dio por último decir antes de dejar pasar lo que su consciencia, o mejor dicho "Marci", tenga qué hacer.

—No tengas miedo… —no pudo escuchar más Marcia porque le parecía sentir que todo el lugar se tornó a un color negro, más oscuro a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Y eso también implicaba que Marci ya no se encontraba ahí. Había abierto los ojos y se sorprendió lo tenebroso que lucía el lugar ahora. Solo estaba ella, y dependía solo de ella salir de esta de la manera más beneficiosa posible.

—No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo. No tengo miedo —repetía una y otra vez tratando de convencerse de lo contrario que sentía ahora— No… tengo… miedo.

* * *

— _¿Marcia? ¡Marcia! —exclamó un chico contento levantándose del suelo— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué bueno que…!_

 _Le habría encantado haber dicho algo más que solo eso, pero el abrazo repentino de su amiga le dejó sin palabras. Diría que es el abrazo más fuerte que Marcia le habría dado y el más raro que haya considerado, tal vez el único raro ya que es la primera vez que ella se abalanza sobre Comet, haciendo que él intentara no perder el equilibrio de sus piernas._

— _La verdad es que… creí que no te volvería ver —había dicho lo que realmente había pensado en los días que estuvo en la Tierra cuando se fue de Mewni. No estaba llorando porque tener cerca a su mejor amigo le había vuelto esa felicidad que no recordaba lo grande que era._

— _Es un bello recuerdo._

Fue la sensación más rara que haya experimentada al escuchar la voz de su consciencia. Esta vez fue como un eco en todo el lugar en que se encontraba. Y tal parece que estaba en algún recuerdo y ella era una espectadora de ello, salvo el hecho de que a quienes estaba observando no la podían ver.

— ¿Por qué… por qué…? _—_ estaba a punto de enojarse con esa niña por asustarla de esa forma. Lo único que hizo fue gritarle _—_ ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Me asustaste!

— _Perdón por eso, pero creí que sería mejor que estuvieras aquí por tu cuenta y que te des cuenta de los detalles._

— ¿Detalles? ¿Cuáles detalles?

— _No lo sé, si notas esos detalles yo también los sentiré._

— ¡Aguarda un segundo! Creí que tú eras quien me estaba mostrando todo esto _—_ señaló Marcia a la escena que estaba en frente de ella.

— _Yo no tengo esa capacidad, Marcia. Si fuese así, entonces no tendría sentido que te proyectara esto. ¡Vamos, Marcia! ¡Tú has leído algo acerca del cerebro humano y de…!_

— ¡Espera! _—_ interrumpió Marcia abruptamente, recordando lo que su consciencia le mencionaría _—_ Sí, recuerdo haber leído acerca de la consciencia. Ella se encarga de nuestras acciones racionales.

— _Y también de las más prudentes —_ En eso Marcia se cruzó de brazos de lo irónico que resulta decir eso _— Claro que no he sido una buena consciencia, pero felizmente tu subconsciencia también está ayudando. Ella es quien nos está mostrando estos recuerdos._

—Ya lo comprendo _—_ expresó con su índice posada en su mentón.

— _Al menos ella quiso cooperar. La inconsciencia es otra historia, te lo contaré después. Por ahora…_

Marcia ya no escuchó a su consciencia por un momento. Tuvo las ganas de preguntarle qué pasaría después de ver esta escena, pero quizás ya tenía la respuesta.

— _¿Marcia? —no es que a Comet no le gustara el gran afecto de Marcia, tan solo le pediría amablemente que se baje. Cualquiera que entrara confundiría las cosas incluso…_

— _¡Comet! ¡No creerás esto! ¡Eran los dos últimos! No había guacamole así que pedí que echara ensalada a ambos… —se escuchó una voz femenina afuera de la habitación del rubio mientras se acercaba a donde estaban ellos._

 _Marcia llevaba los ojos cerrados durante el abrazo hasta el momento de reconocer esa voz._

 _No supo si llamarlo instinto el separarse de Comet, pero estaba claro que su temor por Tamara aún no se esfumaba._

 _¿Razones? Contarlas era muy sencillo para ella porque desafortunadamente los recordaba muy bien y más la primera de todas. ¿Quién se sentiría a salvo al lado de alguien que por poco la hace cenizas, literalmente?_

 _¿Y ahora qué pasaría? Marcia se mantuvo callada esperando alguna reacción de la demonio, tal vez el peor de todos si es que esta aún sentía esos celos, a su parecer, absurdos. Se le pasó por la mente si cerrar los ojos y rezar serían las últimas cosas que harían._

— _¡Marcia! —tal vez sería lo más complaciente el escuchar su nombre una vez más aunque no le agradó que lo dijera Tamara con un tono… ¿alborozado?_

 _El abrazo fue una gran sorpresa para Marcia, no pudo notar que la demonio se iba acercando para darle esa muestra de afecto._

 _Era obvio que la morena no sabía si responder positiva o negativamente. Empujarla podría enfadarla al punto de hacerla querer incinerarla. Responder el abrazo con otro, sin duda, era lo más sensato pero la misma Tamara se lo impide._

 _La demonio tenía atrapada a Marcia con sus brazos rodeando la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y los brazos estaban casi detrás de la espalda por lo que no podía moverlas. Había olvidado que Tamara la superaba en tamaño, entre unos cinco o diez centímetros casi como Comet._

 _Quizás decirle que accidentalmente la está asfixiando es lo más conveniente ahora._

— _Ta-Tam-Tamara, a mí también me da gusto verte… pero… me estás asfixiando —dijo al fin con esfuerzo logrando que la chica demonio la liberara._

— _¡Ups! Mi error —contestó la de cabello salmón a lo que Marcia le extrañó mucho eso. No la frase propia, sino la manera como lo dijo. Una sonrisa y una auténtica disculpa es lo que pudo notar al haber escuchado eso._

— _¿Y qué crees? —_ escuchar esa voz fue más rápido de lo que quiso. No está muy segura de que haya aprendido tras estos pocos minutos de un recuerdo casi agridulce _— ¿Y por qué piensas que es así?_

— ¿Qué?

— _Me refiero a lo que piensas de este recuerdo. Estás pensando que fue agridulce._

—Pues… _—_ sí reconocía la razón pero… ¡Al diablo! ¡¿A quién iba engañar?! Marci es parte de ella, o eso es lo que entiende _—_ Lo admito. Sí, me molestó que Tamara interrumpiera lo que estaba compartiendo con Comet _—_ y fue en ese instante que sus propias palabras la ruborizan. No tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta de lo último que dijo.

No escuchó hablar a Marci y no había alguna imagen que observar, todo vuelve a estar en blanco, por lo que deduce que su consciencia aún tiene que escuchar algo de su persona.

—Y sí _—_ llevó su mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, algo avergonzada _—_ Me excedí en la confianza de Comet y pude ver que estuvo incómodo con el abrazo que le di. ¡Pero en mi defensa, eso ha llevado a nuestra amistad a una mejor relación!

— _¿Y esa es…?_

Ese es la pregunta: ¿A dónde supuestamente llegó?

—A una amistad… más desarrollada. Eso.

— _¿No tienes ni idea a dónde quieres llegue esta relación, no? —_ era obvio el sarcasmo aquí.

—Sí lo sé. Es solo que ahora es más complicado con Tamara aquí.

Y era verdad. Su consciencia lo sabía a la perfección, solo fue sarcástica para que Marcia lo admitiera.

— _¿Por qué no seguimos?_

* * *

 **¡¿Y qué les pareció?!**

 **Sip, es corto como los demás, sentí prisa en publicar un nuevo cap pero tampoco lo iba a dejar terminada a la bolada, así que escogí un final algo coherente.**

 **No tardara mucha mi próxima actualización.**

 **Hasta la vista.**


	6. El Lago Negro

**Sate, sate, sate. Aquí me encuentro en un mundo que entro a menudo con el capítulo… ¡6! Solo soy un chico con ciertos problemas de orden, y este fic lamentablemente está dentro de mis cosas desordenadas.**

 **ERGO… este fic lo continúo sí o sí. Jamás me enfrasqué demasiado en un proyecto en FF como este. Me agrada escribirlo y voy seguir haciéndolo. La inspiración no acabará temprano ni tarde.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bue… Acabando con estas pocas palabras de inspiración (XD) continúo con indicar algunas cosas:**

 **1\. Este capítulo se sitúa horas después de la sesión de Kel con la doctora Brid, en el capítulo 2.**

 **2\. Siguiendo al punto 1, esto significa que dejamos un momento la serie de capítulos de Marcia con su propia consciencia. Después de este cap, continuamos normal.**

 **3\. Aquí se verá el nombre real de Ponyhead GB.**

 **PSD: Star vs The Forces of Evil no me pertenece, todos sus créditos a la respectiva creadora.**

 **Una preguntita: ¿Saben en que anime el protagonista dice mucho la palabra que puse al inicio: "sate, sate, sate"?**

* * *

" **El Lago Negro"**

¿Qué tan importante es la sinceridad?

Demasiada para aquellos que no desean algún mal a sus amigos. No importa si la verdad pueda ser bastante hiriente, siempre habrá alguien que dirá las cosas tal como son; y si no lo aceptan a la primera, siempre hay otras oportunidades.

Kel no escuchó esa verdad a tiempo, y con "a tiempo" se refiere a durante su relación con Tanya. Tal vez habría hecho algo productivo, solo es una probabilidad.

Lo que sí es bastante cierto es que no fue un chico bastante listo; no veía lo anormal que era su relación. Le gustaba, hasta cierto punto. Pasaba más tiempo con ella que con Ponyhead o Comet, viéndose más la pareja como un par de desconocidos en un grupo ajeno, o es como él lo describe ahora.

Sí, los hechos le jodían y no puede cambiarlos, cosa que le jodía aún más.

Bueno, tal vez reanudar las cosas donde las dejó antes de salir con Tanya es un avance.

Él mismo lo dijo en el consultorio hace unas horas y la doctora le apoyó en esa idea. Ahora solo queda que las cosas fluyan por su cuenta.

Había quedado con Ponyhead a reunirse por las praderas donde con frecuencia se encontraba el camión de salchiduendes.

¿Por qué él? Su amigo flotante llega a decir cosas fuera de lugar reiteradamente, pero es el amigo más cercano que tiene así que no tuvo más que pensar ahí.

Cuando llegó, comenzó a hablar de sí mismo y de sus hermanos, que últimamente cree se están volviendo más insoportables. Jamás los ha visto pero le había comentado sobre ellos antes y si dice que son insoportables, disminuye esa expectativa cuando los vaya a conocer.

Unos relatos más tarde y Ponyhead ya parece estar cansado de narrar. No lo había visto desde que Comet regresó a Mewni y ya pasó por muchas cosas mientras él… nada.

Ni tanto así, "nada" solo significa haber terminado con su ex, que es lo que le comentó a su amigo.

¿Y qué esperaba que dijera al respecta? Como Kel dio apenas una opinión por cada hecho que le pasó, esperaba que su amigo hiciera lo mismo con toda la sinceridad que tenga.

—Volverán a estar juntos.

Fue un mal momento para tomar una soda. Escapando un poco la bebida de su boca al escucharlo.

En fin, pidió su opinión, ¿no? Solo que no quería escuchar algo como eso.

— ¡Oye…! ¡¿No has escuchado?! Esta vez sí es en serio, ya pasó más tiempo de lo que estábamos acostumbrados a esperar para regresar.

— No es que no te crea… —Kel lo miró desconfiado. Interpretó su rostro como pensativo— De acuerdo, es difícil creerte que lo digas. Ya sabes, parecían uno solo y no porque había amor, ella dormía en tu cabello, amigo, eso debió ser fastidioso.

—Sí, todavía tengo restos de comido acá dentro —rascándose su cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto champú usas? —bromeó Ponyhead— Imagino que mucho —continuó hasta que vio la expresión nada alegre del peliverde— Está bien, está bien. Si dices que ya no ocurre algo entre ustedes, ¡entonces no te importará si me acompañas a El Lago Negro!

Si esto fuera un anime, aparecería un gran signo de interrogación. Ya no le molestó que Ponyhead no le creyera. Pero tampoco se esperaba que lo invitara a… a un lugar que nunca escuchó.

—Ahh, claro. Nunca escuché de ese lugar. De… —ya se le olvidó el nombre.

— ¡El Lago Negro! Ahora todos hablan de El Lago Negro. Es lo último de que se habla. Todos van a divertirse allá.

— ¿Por qué es que no escuché del Lago Negro? —arqueó una ceja.

— ¡El Lago Negro! —corrigió— Lo inauguraron hace un par semanas, pero ese lugar vuelve locos a todos —lo dijo sin quitar su sonrisa— ¡Anímate, hermano! Solo serán unas horas.

 _No debo pensarlo tanto. Si es como lo comenta, me perdería de lo bueno del día, o de la semana._

* * *

 **Dos horas después, en El Lago Negro, ya de noche.**

 **No hubieran tardado mucho si no fuera por Ponyhead.**

Por el nombre, Kel creyó se trataba de un lago, o de uno artificial si dice que fue inaugurado. No se trataba ni más ni menos que un club, y como escuchó hace rato, uno muy popular.

Había doscientos monstruos o más formando una fila para entrar y otros tratando de convencer a los guardias de seguridad para conseguirlo.

Se fijó que todos comparten un estilo similar. Pantalones de cuero mayormente negros, camisetas de ese color con gráficos aterradores, guantes también de cueros, peinados extravagantes.

¿Cómo es que Ponyhead le atrajo este lugar?

 _Ya recordé. Era un niño rebelde junto a Comet. Por eso se ha teñido otra vez su cabello de color azul. Muy, pero muy oscuro._

 _Y por poco me convence de hacerlo yo también._

Suspiró por recordar que estuvo cerca, lo único que cambió fue su ropa, que el propio Ponyhead le obligó a usarlo.

— ¿Cómo entraremos?

— ¿Por dónde más? ¡Por la puerta principal! —en eso ven como un guardia echa a patadas a un monstruo que parece lo irritó bastante.

— ¡Si no hay pase, no hay entrada!

— ¡Dime que tienes pases, Ponyhead! —a lo que este resopló.

— ¡Por supuesto! Hay que ser un tonto para venir sin uno —después de decirlo, vieron como el mismo guardia de seguridad, o tal vez sea otro porque todos ellos son ogros, bota a patadas a otro sujeto.

— ¡Aquí tampoco admitimos buscapleitos! —gritó el guardia para volver a su trabajo.

—Eso me recuerda que no debes pelear con alguien adentro —esto dicho hizo que Kel arqueara una ceja— ¿Viste que como echaron a ese tipo? ¡Bum! —la apariencia de esos guardias eran temibles, medían casi dos metros y sus rostros daban más miedo, dando un mensaje a aquellos que no obedecen las reglas del club. ¡Más le vale a Ponyhead que tengan esos pases!— ¡No perdamos más el tiempo! ¡Entremos de una vez!

Algo usual en él, hacía a un lado a todos que esperaban su turno para entrar. Kel no se disculpaba por él, después de todo no era su culpa. Pero sí rogaba al universo para que no lo sacaran a patadas como a los otros.

Llegaron a la entrada principal y Kel no dudaba en irse si algo salía mal.

— ¿Pases? —preguntó sin más el guardia.

—Sí —respondió enseguida sacando un pase… de su boca, con algo de saliva.

El ogro se puso un guante y agarró el pase babeado.

—Aquí dice que puedes llevar un acompañante.

—Sí, es él —Kel solo lo vio por un instante, aparentando indiferencia.

—Identificaciones, ahora.

Kel miró a su amigo, el cual solo le dice que lo haga. El peliverde sacó su identificación de su abundante cabello, no sin antes dejar basura a su alrededor.

El guardia los examinó detenidamente y los dejó pasar.

 _¡Es cierto lo que me dijo! ¡Dejan pasar a partir de los quince!_

— ¡Oh, hermano! ¡Va a ser alucinante! —exclamó ahora el peliazul.

Kel al fin vio el preciado lugar. Todo estaría oscuro si no fuese por las luces azules y blancos parpadeantes. Todos adentro "bailaban" siguiendo el ritmo de la música, y Ponyhead se adentró a la multitud.

— ¡Ey, Lloyd! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —gritó el peliverde, que la única manera que lo escuche.

— ¡A divertirme! ¡Tú has los mismo! ¡Nos vemos al rato! —gritó antes de que lo perdiera entre los monstruos.

Es la única cabeza flotante en este club pero Kel se aburriría si se enfrasca en su búsqueda. Ya antes de entrar estaba cansado por acompañarlo a tres tiendas diferentes.

 _Y si habría una versión femenina de Lloyd, ¿qué tan insoportable sería?_

Rio por dentro con solo pensarlo. Él es así, solo que no todos lo toleran en absoluto.

¿Qué se supone que hace la gente como él en estos lugares?

Ninguno está inmóvil mirando a los demás pensando qué hacer o incómodo, es lo que él se sentiría ahora. Tal vez alguna bebida refresca su cerebro también.

Fue a la barra a ver que si algo le agradaba. El jugo de bayas siempre ha sido su favorita, y por suerte sí servían acá.

—En seguida, cariño —le dijo la barman que le atendió, era una gacela humanoide con ojos muy claros y con el uniforme negro del establecimiento.

 _¿Cómo hará para que el uniforme no se desgarre con sus cuernos?_

Tan solo pensabaen su bebida cuando sintió unos toques en el hombro.

Volteó a su derecha para ver que se trataba de una chica, precisamente una coyote humanoide con un pelaje marrón verdoso. Traía piercings en una ceja y maquillaje en las mismas y los labios. Su ropa no pasa desapercibida, caso diferente a la de él.

Pero la chica no parece que se esté divirtiendo ahora, mucho menos con un semblante de preocupación.

—Dis-disculpa —también sonaba nerviosa— ¿Has visto a mi hermano? Es de esta altura —señaló como la altura que tiene el peliverde— Pero él tiene el pelaje más marrón.

—Ahh, creo que no. Perdón por no ayudarte, amiga.

— ¡Jess! ¡Mi nombre es Jess! Ah-ah-ah, tienes que ayudarme. Nadie quiere ofrecerme su ayuda. Ni los guardias. Me dijeron que lo buscara cuando el local cierre, ¡y tardará horas! —habló rápido.

— ¡Hey! Tranquilízate, ¿bien? De seguro está bailando por ahí.

— ¡Él vino solo conmigo, no bailará con una desconocida! — _Esta chica es un desastre al hablar_ — Es su primera vez aquí y estoy preocupada.

—Oye, la verdad quisiera ayudarte pero yo también vine acompañado y…

— ¡Por favor! Va a ser más fácil si lo buscamos de a dos —Kel no quería alejarse de su asiento. No conoce el lugar y prefería sentirse cómodo sentado— ¿O como te sentirías si tu hermano menor se perdiera?

—No tengo hermanos —pensó dejarlo sin hablarle más pero vio sus ojos y como se ponían vidriosos.

 _Sería muy estúpido si no la ayudara. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería?_

—Está bien —contestó Kel— ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

* * *

Caminaron por casi una hora por todo el lugar y no tuvieron éxito.

Kel no necesitaba una descripción detallada del muchacho. Tan solo ver a su hermana, debe ser otro coyote, ¿cierto? Las luces parpadeantes no ayudaban demasiado, dificultaban más bien. Y la ropa que usaba, como explicó Jess, no era distinta a los demás.

Que Jess era una especie de cánido, Kel pensaba que tendría un mejor sentido del olfato, así encontrar a su hermano Ram sería rápido.

Le iba a preguntar, sin embargo…

— ¿Dijiste que viniste con otros amigos? —preguntó la chica.

—Solo con un amigo, sí. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Si lo llamas y le pides que nos ayude? No creo que lo encontremos solo los dos.

Es una buena idea, Ponyhead puede tiene mejor vista desde arriba y ya podía descansar.

—Bien —sacó el celular del bolsillo de su casaca y marcó el número del mencionado— A ver, a ver, contesta… ¿Aló? ¡Lloyd! ¿Dónde estás?... ¿En la barra? ¿En cual?... ¡Menos mal! ¡Quédate ahí! ¡Necesito que me ayudes en algo!... ¡Sí, te lo debo! —colgó y lo guardó en el mismo bolsillo— Está en la barra. Vamos.

* * *

— ¡Ponyhead…!

— ¡Kel! ¡No estoy sordo, viejo! ¡No grites en el celular!

— ¡Perdón por eso! Pero ahora necesito que… —volteó su cabeza hacia donde Jess debía estar, pero no había rastro de ella— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡No dije nada!

— ¡No tú! ¡Había una chica a mi costado! Me pidió que la ayudara a buscar a su hermano.

— ¿Y en donde está?

— ¡No lo sé!

—Tal vez fue a buscarlo.

Eso sería raro. ¿Por qué entonces le pidió ayuda para después irse por su cuenta?

 _Tal vez se le zafó un tornillo._

Se sentaría barra no sin antes de notar que había perdido un ligero peso en su casaca. Algo que ya no está en su lugar.

Ahí estaba su celular. No lo tocó luego de llamar. A menos…

— ¡Espero…! —no estaba. Verificó en su otro bolsillo y tampoco— ¡Rayos! ¡Se llevaron mi celular!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?! —la pregunta se responde por sí sola. Kel sacó su conclusión.

Fue bastante rápido al alejarse de la vista de Ponyhead. Corría hacia la puerta principal antes de que la chica escapara.

¿Por qué tuvo que mentir tanto para un simple celular?

No le importaba ahora. Después lo sabrá cuando la alcance.

Empujaba sin tanta fuerza a quienes estaban estorbando. Divisó a Jess a unos metros de la salida, Kel también estaba muy cerca. Estaba molesto, Ponyhead estaba detrás de él preguntándose si se enfadará en serio.

Kel no pudo llegar a tiempo, ya que por accidente empujó a alguien que traía una bebida, derramándolo sobre otro. El de anteojos se distrajo por lo ocurrido y la chica ya había escapado. Se lamentó de haber sido tan torpe.

Iba a disculparse con ambos. Gracias a él, uno le ensució al otro.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —no le iba dirigido a él, sino a quien mojó su ropa.

Una confusión. Kel lo aclararía, pero comenzó una discusión para después llegar a los golpes.

Fue un desastre. Si los dos peleaban, sus amigos los separaban. Y después estos seguían con la pelea. Y el incidente llegó a terceros. El desastre aumentó.

Los guardias llegaron para separarlos… y aun así la disputa seguía e incrementaba.

 _Esto ya se puso feo._

 **Ya afuera…**

* * *

— ¿Ya estamos lejos? —preguntó agitado Ponyhead.

—Sí —con esfuerzo contesta— Algo me dice que no abrirá en un largo tiempo.

—Es una lástima. Tu casa está cerca de ahí. ¿Tienes algo más planeado para esta noche? —Kel abrió los ojos bastante. No tenía ganas para más. Fue mucho para una noche.

—No creo. Robaron mi celular. No terminé de pagarla.

—Si el problema es dinero, entonces puedo ayudarte en eso —es lo mejor que escuchó hoy, pero lo estaba dudando.

—Quizá deba solucionarlo yo solo, viejo. Pero de verdad te lo agradezco.

—Si cambias de parecer, avísame —tenía la impresión de vomitar, pero solo sacó sus tijeras dimensionales de la boca— Nos vemos.

—Adiós —se despidió antes de que el portal se cerrara. Suspiro y se dirigió a su casa.

 _Necesito dormir._

Hoy se había cansado más que otros días cuando solía divertirse. Además de lo físico, fue mental.

El Lago Negro no es su estilo. Olvidará que existe ese lugar si es que Lloyd no le recuerde.

No obstante, recuerda muy bien que esa chica le haya robado. Lo va a recuperar sea como sea.

* * *

 **Y esto fue el cap 6. Debería escribir más seguido, mi consciencia me dice que lo haga. Jajaja.**

 **No expresé mucho cuando Kel se molestó al haber sido engañado vilmente. Pronto verán qué hará para recuperar su celular.**

 **Puede que publique dos caps más antes del estreno de la cuarta temporada de la serie. Lo que me recuerda…**

 **¡Faltan pocos días! Y yo esperando que mi ship secreto desaparezca , es más que oficial que va a pasar eso.**

 **Hasta pronto…**


End file.
